Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technique to perform an operation on a display unit to make a selection or the like.
Description of the Related Art
Many techniques have been proposed as to an improvement in operability in selecting one or more items from a plurality of items.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-71165 discloses a method of performing a moving operation in a case where an item, at an end of items arranged in a row, is selected by performing a sequence of operations using a rotary part. In this technique, in a case where the movement operation is still being continued after an item at an end is selected, the item at this end remains selected without selecting an item at the opposite end. After the selecting the item at the end in the movement operation is finished once, the same movement operation is performed again, the item at the opposite end is selected.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-79073 discloses a method of performing a moving operation such that when one of a plurality of items is selected by using a dial, if there are a small number of items that can be selection candidates, then even when an operation of selecting an item at an end is still being continued after this item is selected, an item at the opposite end is not selected. On the other hand, in a case where there are many items that can be selection candidates, if an operation of selecting an item at an end is still being continued after this item is selected, an item at the opposite end is selected.
One example of a movement operation is that performed to select a desired item. Another example is a movement operation performed to select a desired location such as that performed to select a location where a selected item is to be placed.
In the movement operation to reach a desired item, when it is tried to select an item at an end opposite to an end being currently selected, it is necessary to again perform a movement operation to select the item at the opposite from the current end as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-71165, which causes an increase in the number of necessary operation steps. On the other hand, in the movement operation to select a desired location, in a case where there are many items as is the case described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-79073, if an end is selected that is opposite to an end close to a desired location intended to be selected, the resultant selected location is far away from the intended location.